


Dispacus

by Reidr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidr/pseuds/Reidr
Summary: Victor hait son prof de physique et d’ingénierie, mais il fera des efforts, promis. Amora aime. Bruce et Tony font des conneries, et les gens parlent. Darcy change de cours. Amora pleure. Natasha vit son rêve américain. Clint promène son chien. Matt court après Foggy, qui court après le temps. Verity observe. Jessica essaye de ne pas tout foirer. Thor crie. Wade se fait petit. Peter profite. Et Loki ne regrette pas.Suite d'instants, courts ou plus longs. Certains chapitres peuvent être sautés si vous n'aimez pas les personnages.





	1. Baisers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, premier chapitre très court. Plutôt une introduction.  
> Je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine, quelque chose comme ça .. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez c:

Il y avait les baisers du matin. Ils étaient lents, tendres, souvent marqués par les dernières traces de leur sommeil. En hiver, alors qu’ils se réveillaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre sous la couette, c’est paresseux et plein de langueur. Ca réchauffe les corps pour affronter la journée. En été, alors qu’ils se réveillaient chacun d’un côté du lit, l’un sur le dos et l’autre en étoile, leurs jambes s’emmêlent dans un long baiser joueur. La chaleur les oblige à augmenter la climatisation et retirer complètement la fine couverture qu’ils tiennent à avoir la nuit.

Il y avait les baisers volés. Ils étaient rapides, tendres et si significatifs. L’un est volé pendant qu’ils cuisinent sans croire au résultat. L’un est volé pendant une pause lecture. Celui-ci est volé dans le couloir des beaux parents, et celui-là dans un coin de la fac. L’autre est volé après une mauvaise blague. Ce baiser sera volé après le vol d’une part de pizza, et sera rendu pendant une bataille en FPS. Ce sont des baisers amusés, espiègles et complices qu’ils échangent à l’abris des regards.

Il y avait les baisers quotidien. Ils étaient pour la plupart donnés sans y penser. Ils rythmaient leur journées, leurs séparations d’une heure ou d’un jour, leurs retrouvailles, leu affection et la routine agréable qui prenait beaucoup de place. Ils étaient des gens chaotiques, alors leur routine se composait de l’imprévu. Ils aimaient marquer l’imprévu par des baisers, longs ou brefs, câlins ou joueurs. Et ça comptait beaucoup.

Il y avait les baisers passionnés. Ils étaient chauds, langoureux ou bestiales, toujours instinctifs. Ceux qui les laissaient pantelants et admiratifs, les yeux émerveillés par l’autre.


	2. Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste des rencontres, en fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fait, il s'avère que ce n'est qu'une autre fic avec des étudiants nerveux et névrosés. Juste une envie, un peu tardive je crois.. C'est sans doute pour trancher avec la fiction originale que je suis en train de finir d'écrire. Mais ne partez, tout va bien se passer.  
> Si dans la série vous n'aimez pas un personnage, vous pouvez sauter son chapitre. Tous les chapitres ont des conséquences, mais si vous en sautez vous devriez quand même comprendre ..

Loki était pendu aux lèvres de son professeur. La quasi-totalité de l’amphithéâtre l’était, à vrai dire. Il faut dire que celui-ci se démenait, et que le cours de physique avancée avait quelques allures de show télévisé. On dit souvent que le premier cours est le plus difficile, surtout quand on arrive à un certain niveau universitaire. Loki en avait fait l’expérience il y a trois heures, en sociologie. Mais M. Stark avait bougé dans tous les sens, écrivait des formules au tableau dès qu’elles étaient citées, balançait aux élèves des remarques sarcastiques et piquantes pour les dormeurs ou ceux étant trop enthousiastes, et remplis d’humour aux autres. Il était sans doute en train d’assister au cours de physique le plus vivant et énergique de sa vie. M. Stark ayant décidé de ne rien faire comme les autres, ils n’avaient pas vu le programme, comme la coutume le voudrait. Non. Il était rentré dans la grande salle –en retard- et avait, sans présentation ou explications préalables, demandé à ses élèves de lui donner les formules et propriétés qu’ils jugeaient les plus utiles. Si les débuts avaient été timides, Stark avait rapidement su les réveiller, les secouer même, et le tableau commençait maintenant à être plein. Chacun tentait de trouver un ordre d’écriture dans l’anarchie qu’était devenu l’immense panneau blanc (maintenant presque bleu et vert). 

« Monsieur, je pense que quantum d’énergie n’ont rien à faire là.  
\- C’est élémentaire, c’est vrai. Mais développez. »

Comme à chaque fois qu’un commentaire de ce genre était fait, un débat entre élèves avait lieu. Et le professeur les regarder, bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres. Mélange de fierté et de moquerie, Loki n’en doutait pas.  
Lorsque la fin de fin du cours fut annoncée, tous furent surpris.

« Bien, attendez deux minutes avant de partir. Tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas trois formules ou plus de ce tableau sont priés de se désinscrire du cours. J’en rajoute, attendez. Non, même on va dire que si deux formules ou plus vous sont inconnus ou que vous ne les maîtrisez pas, je veux plus vous voir. J’ai chaque année droit à ceux qui pensent s’en sortir en physique avancée sans en connaître les rudiments, et croyez-moi ça m’énerve. Vous êtes en troisième année, il serait tant de savoir ce que vous faites.»

Oh, c’était donc pour ça la liste qu’il avait trouvé au début de ses vacances ? Loki en aurait presque rit. Tous ces privilèges. 

« Je crois que je vais changer de cours. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce putain de tableau.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’avec un peu de motivation, ça va passer.  
\- Darcy. Je vais sans doute changer de filière.  
\- Loki. Philo et physique.»

Finalement, sa première connaissance de cette nouvelle année universitaire n’allait pas être un idiot bien-pensant. Il s’agissait plutôt d’une tête brune avec un style assez particulier pour être noté. Leur rencontre ne fut, elle, pas assez particulière pour être notée : elle se limitait à « Ya quelqu’un à côté de toi ? » puis « T’as une feuille j’ai de la peinture qui a coulé partout dans mon sac » et un échange de prénom. 

« Je connais personne ici. T’es mon nouvel ami. J’espère qu’il ni aura pas de tension sexuel entre nous.  
\- Je connais aucun étudiant avec qui j’ai envie de rester. J’ai un copain, tout devrait bien se passer. »

Elle dit que tout était plus facile avec un ami gay. Il lui certifia que non. Ils passaient devant le bureau du professeur pour se diriger vers la porte. Loki vit du coin de l’œil que ce dernier avait entendu, qu’il se retenait de rire. De discrets signes furent échangés puis Loki et Darcy quittèrent la salle.  
Darcy s’avéra être particulièrement sociable puisqu’à la pause déjeuner ils mangèrent à quatre. Loki et Darcy ne partageait que leur cours de physique ensemble, il n’avait par conséquent passé que trois heures avec elle et n’avait échangé qu’à peine plus de paroles, mais c’est naturellement qu’il lui laissa la chaise à sa droite. Les deux personnes l’accompagnant se révélèrent être Clint Barton, qui sortait de la salle de sport –Loki ne demanda pas lequel, et Matt Murdock, cursus droit. Ce dernier assura que son ami allait les rejoindre.  
L’ami en question ne vint pas, mais une autre étudiante vint s’asseoir aux côté de Clint rapidement. Natasha, littérature étrangère, elle sortait de la salle de danse. Bien. Concis.  
Loki décrocha vite de la conversation. A vrai dire, il ne fit aucun effort. Il regardait avec une attention jamais portée à un tel objet son yaourt quand une grosse main se posa sur son épaule et qu’un discours sur la joie, le contentement et la surprise dont il se serait bien passait fut clamé assez fort pour qu’on l’entende trois tables plus loin. Ils étaient à l’extérieur.  
Il fut alors obligé de présenter l’élément perturbateur : Thor, médecine. Et occasionnellement, le grand blond qui courrait derrière un ballon. Il discuta plus en douze minutes avec ses nouvelles connaissances que Loki en plus d’une heure.  
Darcy lui demanda si une tension sexuelle était possible avec lui dès lors qu’il fut parti. Loki se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

« Il a demandé si ton déménagement s’était bien passé, et a dit qu’il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée que tu ne viennes pas vivre avec lui alors que vous étudiez au même endroit. » Natasha étant un peu près aussi bavarde que lui, alors Loki choisit de lui répondre sans méchanceté :  
« Je suis son frère adoptif. Quand il est venu ici l’année dernière, il a assez mal vécu de vivre seul. J’ai commencé mes études ailleurs.  
\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas avec lui ? demanda Clint au moment où Darcy lui demandait son numéro.  
\- Je vis chez quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Ton copain ?  
\- Oui. »

Quelques commentaires, puis la conversation dériva. Il leur en était reconnaissant. Clint faisait tout pour paraître naturel, cela l’amusa autant que Natasha.  
L’heure suivante, il rencontra Victor. Ce qu’il aimait particulièrement avec ce type, c’était sa haine profonde pour Stark. Au pourquoi il répondait qu’il l’agaçait, à se croire intelligent et aimé. Loki ne s’était pas prononcé. Mais ce manque d’argument à l’encontre de leur professeur de physique (et d’ingénierie pour Victor) le fit apprécier l’individu. Victor avait, comme lui, des UV dans des matières très différentes, et sans raison apparente. Son cursus d’ingénieurie était agrémenté d’une option en histoire, et il n’était pas rare de le voir dans des amphi où il n’avait aucune raison d’être. Ils n’avaient pas physique aux mêmes horaires, mais il partageait une option obscure en histoire de l’art –et c’est là qu’ils firent connaissance. Il appréciait l’individu. Au même titre qu’il appréciait Darcy. Et il ne doutait qu’il pourrait aisément apprécier Natasha. Sa première journée était donc bonne.

En une semaine, Victor lui fit connaître quelques-uns de ses amis. Il s’entendait bien avec Leena Moran, même si cette dernière lui faisait du rentre dedans. Surtur est d’emblée jugé trop malsain. Il apparaît que Natasha est de bonne compagnie et que Darcy est déterminée à faire d’eux les meilleurs amis du monde. Et finalement, cela ne le gêne pas beaucoup. Sa seule sortie cette semaine s’est révélée être un aller-retour campus/médiathèque de la ville avec Victor. Il passe le plus le plus clair de son temps avec Victor ou Darcy, de toute façon. Verity en serait presque jalouse. Il doit l’appeler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc oui, on va sans doute nager en plein cliché.  
> Ah, et vous pouvez suggérer des personnages (comics ou MCU) + je ne promets concernant Darcy. J'aime la rendre kitsh, désolée. > On m'a demandé Jessica Jones et les defenders donc ils seront au prochain chapitre :)  
> Un kudo fait plaisir, un commentaire (critique ou non) et c'est l'extase .. Soyez pas radins


	3. Jessica.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica n'était peut être pas très adaptée à sa génération.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre deux a été posté avec une semaine de retard, donc je poste le troisième en même temps ... La vérité c'est que j'aime Jessica et je voulais proposer ma version de jeune adulte qu'elle aurait pu être, en d'autres circonstances. Et je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Jessica avait, a un moment donné, foiré quelque chose. Elle se demandait quoi et quand, mais elle avait foiré quelque chose. Se retrouver un samedi matin dans un salon de thé en compagnie des amis de Trish était une punition digne d’une grosse connerie. Que Trish lui ait mentit en lui disant qu’elles seraient seules montre que ce n’est pas une question d’équilibre. Qu’elle est en plus demandait à Luke de venir, Luke qu’elle n’a aperçu que peu de fois, prouve que tout ceci était prémédité. Et tous discutent de leur première semaine de fac. Les seules personnes présentes n’y allant pas étant Luke et elle-même, ils se retrouvent rapidement à côté. Dans un silence gênant. 

« Leur bière est chaude.  
\- Tu bois à 10h. Ils n’ont pas anticipé. »

Bien. La première tentative de briser la glace est un échec. Claire les regarde du coin de l’œil, et fait des signes qu’elle pense discrets à Trish. Elles ont dû oublier qu’ils n’avaient plus 14 ans. 14 ans était un bon âge pour être heureux, finalement. Tout était plus simple. 

« Alors, Jess’, Trish m’a dit que tu avais ouvert ton cabinet de détective privé ! »

Danny était toujours trop enthousiaste, et se croyait l’ami de tous. Il suffisait de voir le visage gênée de sa frangine et de Matt pour comprendre qu’il avait lui aussi traîné des gens pour les sociabiliser. En y réfléchissant, elle savait que Danny était leur ami commun. Il était celui qui revenait toujours pour prendre des nouvelles, pou aider si besoin, pour conseiller. Il était bien plus sage qu’il ne le laissait entendre. 

« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça. Et oui. Tu as une affaire pour moi ?  
\- Je sais pas, peut-être. Ca doit être plus sympa que Doreen, qui se tape du baby-sitting.  
\- Elle fait ça pour payer son loyer et cumule avec la fac. C’est pas comparable. »

Trish lui fait les gros yeux, sûrement pour lui dire d’être plus sympas. Elle n’en a aucune envie. Cette conversation est insipide.

« Et toi Luke, ton bar marche bien ?  
\- Demande à Matt et Froggy, j’ai l’impression qu’ils y passent tout leur Week-End !  
\- Vous n’avez rien à travailler en droit ? »

Elle avait envie de crier qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de se côtoyer sous prétexte qu’ils étaient originaires de mêmes quartiers ou de quartiers voisins. Elle avait envie de frapper celle qui parlait trop fort, celui qui la regarder avec pitié, et celui qui jugeait son verre du regard. Elle cacher en permanence ses poings sous ses mitaines, en ce moment. 

« J’ai rencontré des gens, cette semaine. Des gens intéressant, j’entends.   
\- Tu t’es décroché de Froggy plus de quinze minutes, Matt ?  
\- Clint dit qu’il te connaît, Danny.  
\- Clint Barton ? Ouais, on est dans le même dojo depuis des années ! Un bon type. Ton verre est plus à gauche, Matt. Non, pas autant. »

Si elle faisait un effort, elle savait pourquoi certains continuaient de se voir. Ils n’étaient pas tous très amis avant l’université, certains se parlaient à peine et Luke, Mysty et Danny n’était même pas dans le même établissement qu’eux. Mais chacun comblait un besoin. Ils traînaient ensemble par pur intérêt. Jessica n’y avait aucun intérêt.   
Ici et là ils se séparent en petits groupes pour discuter. Ils sont tous à la même table, mais ils ne parlent pas entre -eux ; restent avec les personnes qu’ils connaissent le mieux. Pourquoi venir ici, prendre sans doute un moment pour trouver un créneau qui convient à tous, et finir par ne discuter qu’avec les gens qu’ils côtoient déjà ? On y regardant de plus près, Colleen prend une photo de l’assemblée, Matt demander des nouvelles à Mysty, Claire et Trish se montrer des photo. Et Danny papillonne entre eux, parce qu’il est comme ça. Jessica a arrêté depuis longtemps de s’expliquer quoi que ce soit sur sa personne.

« Hey, voici l’homme dont on parle ! Faites de la place pour Foggy, mes dames et messieurs !  
\- On parle toujours de moi.  
\- Ouais, on se demande toujours comment tu peux suivre droit.  
\- Moi je ne suis pas de filière aux débouchées obscures. Peut importe. Voici Karen. »

Super. Une nouvelle fille. Perdue. Elle a l’air tellement perdue et fragile .. Elle s’assoit spontanément à côté de Matt, et le sourire qu’ils échangent brièvement montre qu’ils se connaissent depuis peu mais s’entendent bien. Ils l’ont sans doute repêché parce qu’ils sont des gens bien. Matt et Foggy, l’un est trop sérieux et l’autre trop lourd, inséparables et indissociables, tellement gentils. Et des gens bien. Il en manque certainement, dans cette ville. Quand Karen tend un papier à Matt, Foggy prend un air mortellement sérieux pour lui rappeler qu’il ne peut pas lire. Ca gêne terriblement la ô si douce Karen mais ça fait rire les futurs juristes. Il en manque dans le pays. 

Parce que personne ne sait tenir sa langue et tous sont curieux, ils se présentent et posent des questions. Puis leur soif de nouveauté est assouvie alors ils passent à autre chose et la conversation insipide continue. Karen passe une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille en un geste de timidité évidente. Si les autres y prêtaient plus d’attention, ils verraient qu’elle cache une volonté de fer, une envie féroce de faire mieux que tout le monde, de rétablir quelque chose. 

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Tu restes avec eux parce que tu as besoin de rester en contact avec ta génération, avec des jeunes normaux alors que toi tu travailles déjà. Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire pareil ?  
\- S’il te plait. Pas à moi. Tu détestes ce genre de réunion.   
\- D’accord Luke. Pourquoi on ira directement parler de ça de chez moi ? »

Finalement, c’était plus simple qu’elle ne pensait. Restait à espérer que personne n’était déjà chez elle, et qu’elle n’avait pas encore finit sa bouteille de whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon on va pas se mentir déjà que les commentaires sont quasi inexistant sur mes fic, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ca chapitre rencontre du succès x) Mais on sait jamais, si vous voulez m'étonner j'en serai heureuse ee   
> Un kudo fait toujours très plaisir c:


End file.
